


Animosity Aftercare

by mamamidnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamidnight/pseuds/mamamidnight
Summary: You can even have fluffy moments with your kismesis.Cirice belongs to my friend Maddox and Kasper belongs to me!





	Animosity Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmineKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKnight/gifts).



“I did it for you, you know…” Kasper spoke into the silence. The blacklights made the sopor inside glow against her otherwise shadow laden recuperacoon. She leaned back, her upper torso hanging out of its opening as she looked up into the seemingly endless heights of her tent, an illusion aided by the shadows that dwelled in its peak. “I do it all for you.”

She paused once more, listening. She could hear distant carnival music somewhere off in another tent far from hers and she smiled peacefully, eyes searching the black and purple striped canvas walls for different colored splashes. Spots scattered the tarp. Teals, rusts, jades, purples, gold specks that the blacklight made pop out like stars, cobalts, olives, indigos, even violets and tyrians. She had more dried blood and aged slurry than anyone else in the dark carnival, sans the Ring Master himself, who had the most and wore it as a badge of honor. She gently closed her eyes, cuddling close to the form next to her, resting on it.

“I know you do.” Cirice’s voice made Kasper sit up a little, looking over at the other troll. Cirice was completely naked, curves voluptuous as ever. Kas sighed happily, taking in the view. She picked one of the most gorgeous people to hate, it seemed. And while Cirice could get her angrier than anyone else, Cirice was also her kismesis and one of her few confidants.

“I didn’t realize you’d woken up.” Kasper said, voice soft and… was that a touch of shyness?

“I had a bit ago. I awoke but decided to rest in place for a little while longer.” Cirice smirked at Kasper’s reaction.

“Oh. I see.” Kasper turned away from Cirice, her back facing the other.

“Oh no, fucker, you’re getting right back here.” Cirice pulled Kasper over and sat her onto her lap.

“Is that a scar from round two or are you just happy to see me?” Kasper smirked, sticking her tongue out at the other.

“You’re lucky that you’re a good lay or else I would’ve chopped your head clean off by now.” Cirice whispered into her ear, tugging Kas against so that her back was fully against her stomach, causing the other to mewl out softly in protest. “No. You’re going to fucking sit here and deal with it.” The other crossed her arms in response, turning her head away with a small huff. Cirice took a clawed finger underneath Kasper’s jaw and turned it to face her slowly, Kasper’s eyes darting away. “Look at me.” She fought against the hand which now held her face steady. “Kitten. Look. At. Me.”

Oh no. It was the nickname. The one trump card Kasper melted for. She looked into Cirice’s eyes, visibly flushed in the face. Cirice narrowed her eyes for a moment and brought Kasper’s mouth inches away from her own. Heavy breaths could be heard from both in the pair and they couldn’t tell whose was whose. Cirice took her hand to the back of Kasper’s head and brought her lips to her own, kissing deeply as her tongue curled around the smaller troll’s own, who elicited a moan she couldn’t stifle. Kasper tried to move away to the otherside of the coon, back bumping against the rim, only to have Cirice trap her in a Kabe-Don. She shivered, looking up at Cirice’s eyes, the light of the sopor illuminating her body from underneath causing her to look more imposing than she already was.

Kasper flinched as Cirice brought herself down to Kasper’s level, kissing her softly and biting her lip. Having now fully gotten her attention, Cirice spoke, seriousness in her tone, staring Kasper down.

"I chose you.” Kasper swallowed, looking down as her blushing climbed all over her face. Cirice brought Kasper’s face to meet hers, holding it steady. “Out of all those I have met, I chose you. Kill a thousand trolls to be with you, do whatever it takes for you, it doesn’t matter. I could have any troll else... but at the end of the night I only want you." Kasper smiled softly, leaning in for a reciprocated kiss, then lovingly being met with head scritches. Kasper turned back to the canvas once more, naked and bearing it all but not afraid. Her eyes studied the canvas once more.

She suddenly felt claws scratch down her back, digging into her more as they went down. Cirice the grabbed her ass, squeezing with enough force to know there would be marks the next day. Kasper bucked her hips against Cirice’s bulge, feeling it eagerly wriggle against the outside of her nook. She rolled her nook against it teasingly.

“Enough of the sappy shit. Round four is happening whether you’re ready or not.” Cirice smirked, biting into Kasper’s neck in response to the teasing.

“You- ah- think I’m not re-READY? Ha… ha… you must be a-AN idiot to… ha... think that…” Kasper panted out, voice growing husky. She felt her nook already widening in response to the stimulation. Fuck, she was easy.

“You’re on, bitch.”


End file.
